Animal feeders are used by hunters to lure wild animals such as turkeys and deer to certain areas prior to and during hunting seasons. However, maintaining these feeders can be labor intensive and time consuming. The feeder can run out of feed without warning before a user has the opportunity to inspect the feed level. Additionally, the feeder may be tipped over by animals or be removed by thieves. If the feeder is runs out of feed or is otherwise disabled, the turkeys or deer will likely move out of the area to find another source of food. As a result, a hunter will no longer enjoy the advantage of a known area populated by prey once the hunting season begins.
Consequently, there is a need for an animal feeder that allows a user to monitor the status of a turkey or deer feeder remotely without the need to travel to a hunting site to visually inspect the feeder. The proposed invention allows a user to remotely monitor a level of feed in an animal feeder apparatus. This eliminated the need for continual visual inspection of the animal feeder which may be placed in an out-of-the-way location such as in the woods. Additionally, the user may also remotely monitor whether the animal feeder apparatus has been knocked over or removed from the desired location.